destinée
by samy940
Summary: Peu importe! On arrive toujours là où on devrait être à la fin du voyage.C'est ce que vont découvrir Bella, Edward et tous les autres. Les Cullen nesont pas encore revenus à Forks mais Bella, elle, si. Fiction corrigée,réédition des chapitres.Venez lire
1. Chapter 1 : déménagement

**fiction reposté et surtout recorrigées par la merveilleuse stephd1 qui a fait un boulot remarquable.**

**Un ENORME merci a toi poulette tu es géniale la suite de cette fic arrive a la suite des 3 premiers chapitre que vous connaissez arrive le 4 et tres prochainement le 5 . **

**Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteur si il y en n'a loll **

**à tres vite bonne lecture **

**Surtout un coucou à mel031 qui avait commenté la première version ,j'espere te revoir encore sur cette fic que j'ai trop longtemps delaisser bsx bsx.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Déménagement et installation à Forks. **

Ma mère m'avait dit que je pouvais rester seule ici ou qu'elle pouvait rester avec moi. Mais je savais que ça lui ferait du bien de se retrouver avec Phil, après tout, ils étaient jeunes mariés. Je lui avais donc dit que je désirais connaître un peu mieux mon père. Pieux mensonge pour la rassurer en fait.

Malgré le fait que j'adore mon père, on ne se connaissait pratiquement pas et j'avais une peur panique de partir vivre chez lui.

Je ne savais rien de lui ou même de chez lui, à part qu'il vivait dans une bourgade appelée Forks, ne comptant pas plus de 3120 habitants, qu'il était shérif et surtout qu'il fut le plus heureux des hommes, quand, une semaine auparavant ma mère lui avait annoncé mon emménagement chez lui.

C'est aussi pour cela que je m'étais décidée : je savais qu'il était très seul.

Tout cela, je pus le constater dès mon arrivée à la sortie de l'aéroport.

J'aperçus mon père dans son uniforme, souriant à pleines dents.

- " Isabella !"

Il s'agitait comme un enfant devant une glace.

-" Salut Charlie… euh ...papa"

Il fit une grimace en voyant que j'avais toujours autant de mal à l'appeler papa.

-" Salut ma belle, alors ce voyage s'est bien passé ?"

-" oui, un peu long mais ça va."

-" Allons, rentrons avant qu'il ne pleuve."

-" Parce que ça arrive qu'il ne pleuve pas ?" répliquai-je.

-" Toujours pas fan du climat de Forks à ce que je vois!"

Il sourit en voyant ma tête ce qui me fit sourire également. "Allez, c'est un bon début " me dis-je à moi-même.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne fut pas trop long mais il se fit dans un silence total ce qui ne nous dérangeait pas le moins du monde, à l'un comme à l'autre. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait se ressembler !

Arrivés à la maison, petite mais très chaleureuse, Charlie me conduisit à ma chambre et me fit faire le tour du propriétaire.  
Ensuite, nous partîmes manger au restaurant car mon père était plus que nul en cuisine et il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un repas décent ici.  
La soirée défila, je rangeai mes affaires et pris mes marques dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Le lendemain matin, à mon arrivée au lycée, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

C'était totalement différent de mon ancien lycée.  
Je filai vite jusqu'au premier bâtiment, mais comme bien entendu, je me perdis. Heureusement, une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard très doux m'aida à retrouver mon chemin :

-" Bonjour ! Tu dois être Isabella Swan ?"

-" Heu... oui comment le sais-tu ?"

- " Et bien pour deux raisons : l'une c'est que tout le monde attendait ton arrivée et la seconde c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une nouvelle qui peut se perdre dans un si petit établissement" me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-" Moi c'est Angela Weber", ajouta-t-elle.

-" Enchantée de te connaître! Est-ce que tu sais où est le bâtiment administratif ? Il faut que j'aille récupérer mon emploi du temps."

-" Oui bien sûr, je vais t'accompagner. Suis-moi. C'est par là."

Tout en marchant, elle me fit la description des lieux et des gens que l'on croisait…

Puis, arriva le moment de mon premier cours: Les Maths.  
Je me présentai et allai m'assoir près d'un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Je fis ce trajet le regard un peu dans le vide car Angela n'avait pas les mêmes cours que moi.

-" Bonjour ! Moi c'est Mike Newton. Tu dois être Isabella Swan."

Il me regardait comme si j'étais tout droit sortie d'un rêve.

-"Oui mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella."

-" Ok! Bella !"  
Le cours se passa relativement vite comme le reste de la journée.

J'avais pu rencontrer d'autres personnes comme Jessica, une fille un peu bavarde et hautaine mais très sympathique et aussi plusieurs autres dont je ne me souvenais plus des prénoms à la fin de la journée.

Les jours défilèrent si vite que je ne vis pas le temps passer. En effet, je passais tout mon temps à être occupée pour ne pas penser à ma mère qui me manquait horriblement et pour ne pas souffrir de son absence.

Mais, malgré le fait que j'aie été entourée de mes amis constamment, il m'arrivait parfois de me sentir très seule, ce que bien évidemment je cachais à mes proches de peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent!

Un jour où mon père était parti pêcher comme à son habitude, je décidai de passer l'après-midi avec mes amis. Nous voulions nous faire un ciné, puis aller manger au restaurant à port Angeles.

C'était le restaurant où on avait été dîner lors de ma première soirée ici.

Je devais aller chercher Mike qui avait mis sa voiture en réparation pour rejoindre ensuite Jess et Angela chez cette dernière.

Après avoir récupérer Mike, ce dernier me prit au dépourvu :

- " Hey ! Salut Mike !"

-" Salut Bella ! Pile à l'heure !"

-" Comme toujours mon cher Mike."

- " Isabella, il faut que je te parle."

-" Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça!"

-" Oui, mais tu sais que j'adore t'embêter"

-" Oui donc, passons… Tu voulais me parler? "

Ce dernier devint plus sérieux, ce qui me préoccupa quelque peu.

- " Tu sais Bella ... Je t'aime."

-" Je t'aime aussi, Mike, tu le sais"

-" Ah bon ?"

-" Ben oui ! Tu es comme mon meilleur ami. "

-" Ah... heu... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu sais..."

-" Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?"

Je faisais mine de ne pas avoir compris ses sous-entendus parce que cette situation était très embarrassante et je voulais l'éviter à tout prix. Je connaissais exactement les sentiments de Mike à mon égard sachant qu'il s'était déjà confié à une autre de nos amies, Jessica, ce qui n'avait pas réjoui cette dernière. Jess m'avait en effet confié et cela plus d'une fois son amour pour Mike depuis des années.

-" Je voulais dire que je t'aime d'amour, je suis fou d'amour pour toi ! "

-" Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

-" Oh que si, je sais de quoi je parle, je ne pense plus qu'à toi à chaque seconde, Bella. "

-" Mais, Mike, arrête de me dire des choses comme ça s'il te plait ! "

-" Mais pourquoi? Si c'est parce que ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave, je ne te dis pas cela pour te mettre mal à l'aise. "

-" Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant alors qu'on va retrouver **Jess **et Angie ? "

J'insistai bien sur Jess car je savais qu'il était au courant des sentiments de mon amie à son égard.

-" Je sais que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment! "

-" Donc?" insistai-je.

- " Donc rien ! Je voulais juste t'exprimer mes sentiments à haute voix, c'est tout. Je n'attends rien de toi, Bella, je sais que tu m'apprécies beaucoup mais que pour toi ça reste de l'amitié !"

- " Ok. "

-" Ok ! C'est bon, on est parti."

C'est, encore perturbée par la déclaration de Mike que nous allâmes rejoindre les filles déjà bien excitées par nos projet de l'après-midi.  
Nous nous promenâmes deux bonnes heures avant de décider quel film nous irions voir. Jess et Mike voulaient aller voir le dernier film romantique alors qu'Angie et moi voulions voir un film où il y avait plus d'actions. En effet, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller voir ce genre de film avec un garçon qui venait de me faire une déclaration d'amour. Angela, toujours aussi intuitive, avait vite deviné ce que je ressentais. Ce fut donc après une discussion acharnée que l'on alla voir le film de mon choix.

A la sortie du cinéma, je décidai de prendre un raccourci pour nous amener au restaurant. Je ne savais pas où j'allais exactement, mais il fallait que je passe par là, j'en étais certaine...

Moi et Mike marchions devant, Jess et Angela étaient juste derrière nous quand soudain nous vîmes trois silhouettes devant nous avec un grand sourire aux lèvres s'avancer. A ce moment-là, mon estomac se serra. Il allait se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours su. J'en étais même certaine...

* * *

**Surtout donnez moi votre avis dite moi tous je ne demande que sa. A très vite ...**


	2. Chapter 2 rencontre vampirique

****

MERCI a stephd1 tu es fantastique je sais que se chapitre ta donné du mal je t'adore !

* * *

**chapitre 2 : Rencontre Vampirique**

Nous avançâmes dans un silence de plombs quand Mike décida de prendre la parole :

- "Hey Bella, tu as aimé le film?"

- "Oui, ça va, il était sympa !"

- "Et vous les filles, comment l'avez vous trouvé?", les questionnai-je.

- "Pas mal!", dit Jess.

- "Je l'ai bien aimé aussi."

- "Ce que j'ai surtout aimé, c'était l'acteur principal. Qu'il était sexy !"

- "Ouais si on veut, et toi, Bella tu l'as trouvé beau ?," ajouta Mike.

Rhaa… Mike et son harcèlement !

- "Ce n'était pas trop mon style", répondis-je.

- "Et c'est quoi ton style ?", répliqua Angela avec un regard suggestif.

Après un léger coup de coude pour Angela et étouffement de rire de cette dernière, je décidai de jouer la prudence.

- "Je n'ai pas de style particulier."

Nous commençâmes à débattre du style de chacun, nous apprîmes ainsi que Jess préférait les blonds aux yeux bleus, surprenant hein ?

Pour Angie, c'était plus les bruns et quant à Mike, après m'avoir décrite, il a déclaré que peu importe la fille, il les aimait toutes.

Apres un fou rire général, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'au restaurent italien où nous devions tous manger. Ce dernier se trouvait assez caché et nous nous engageâmes dans une de ces ruelles très emprunté la journée mais déserte le soir.

Quand j'eus un mauvais pressentiment et que je me tendis, Angie le sentit de suite.

- "Ca va Bella?", S'enquit-elle à voix basse pour éviter que les autres ne l'entendent.

- "Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste senti un truc bizarre mais ça va."

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Je sentis une impression étrange et je stoppai net.

Mes amis ne mirent que quelques secondes à s'apercevoir de mon arrêt et à me rejoindre.

Je me retournai et fis face à un groupe de trois personnes qui arrivaient vers nous. Quelque chose me fascinait chez eux, ce n'était pas leur blancheur de craie, ni leur beauté renversante, ou bien encore leurs prunelles bordeaux foncés qui étaient très perturbantes soit dit en passant, c'était autre chose. Je pencherais plus pour un sentiment que je ressentais depuis qu'on avait débouché dans cette rue, je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, un événement qu'il bouleverserait entièrement ma vie, sauf que là, je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait mes amis : Mike, Jess et Angela, enfin surtout Angela ma meilleurs amie, la seule qui me permettait de pouvoir sourire et de tenir dans ce monde où je savais ne pas avoir ma place, sauf ici. A ce moment-là je me sentis bizarre j'aurai dû avoir peur mais non!

J'étais même très calme. Je me retournai vers mes amis qui me fixaient intensément en attendant que je dise quelque chose.

- "Je vous rejoins au restaurant, allez-y."

-" Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, tu les connais?", s'enquit Mike.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant celui-là avec toutes ses questions.

-" Non, mais je crois que eux, oui !"

En effet, parmi les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant moi, une me fixait avec intensité.

- "Non, je reste avec toi," m'interpella Angela.

- "Moi aussi", renchérit Mike.

- "Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te laisser seule au beau milieu d'une ruelle déserte en compagnie de gens que tu ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ?"

Mike avait répliqué ça en fixant le garçon qui se trouvait à droite. Le trio était composé au centre d'une femme à la beauté renversante avec des cheveux presque rouges qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos, à sa droite se trouvait un homme grand, musclé avec les cheveux coupés très court et de couleur ébène et à sa gauche, l'homme était légèrement plus petit mais tout aussi musclé et c'était cet homme-là qui me transperçait du regard comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il m'avait déjà vu ou autre. Et contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne baissai pas les yeux de gêne.

-" De toute façon, personne ne va nulle part !"

Cette fois, c'était la femme qui avait parlé. Sa voix était très cristalline un peu comme celle de Lauren, une amie de Jess mais en plus aigue.

-" Nini, on était là pour elle uniquement. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout qu'elle soit accompagnée."

- "Je sais, Tim, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un bon pressentiment sur ce coup. Fais-moi confiance !"

Elle avait répondu sans regarder son interlocuteur et à une vitesse si rapide que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris. Ils étaient là pour moi si j'ai bien compris mais pourquoi ? Je ne les connaissais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de trop tergiverser car la femme qui s'appelait Monica reprit de sa voix d'alto :

- "Je me présente, je m'appelle Monica et voici mon époux Tim - elle désigna le plus grand des deux hommes, celui qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt- et mon frère John."

C'était le fameux John qui me fixait sans gêne.

- "Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Moi, c'est Angela, voici Bella, Mike et Jessica", déclara la petite voix d'Angela, impressionnée.

- "Et pourquoi personne n'irai nulle part ?", répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait mais ils m'énervaient.

- "Tout simplement parce que tu es une personne très spéciale Bella et que nous avons besoin de personne comme toi à nos côtés et que tes amis iraient cafarder et que je ne veux pas de contretemps dans mes plans."

Elle avait répliqué cela avec une voix douce mais très hostile. Mais malgré tout, je ne ressentais toujours aucune peur à leur égard mais plutôt de l'incompréhension comme si moi, Isabella Swan, j'étais spéciale ! Pff !

Malgré le fait qu'ils m'énervaient toujours, ils me fascinaient également, je voulais en savoir plus sur eux.

-" Et en quoi je suis spéciale?"

-" Alors voila : nous cherchons des combattants, mais pas n'importe lesquels, non, des combattants très spéciaux et je sais déjà que malgré que tu sois encore humaine tu dégages déjà une telle puissance."

- "Humaine ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne vous suis plus ! Vous aussi, vous êtes humains, nan?"

-" Ha, ha, ha, ha, "rigola le fameux Tim.

- "Nous vous expliquerons tout en temps voulu."

Même si la raison nous dictait de partir et de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible, aucun de nous n'eut la force de décrocher son regard de ces inconnus.

- "Tu es sûre, ma chérie, c'est bien eux que tu voulais? Tu es certaine qu'ils seront spéciaux?"

- "Oh que oui, mon amour, fais-moi confiance, ils seront parfaits!"

Tout à coup, tout se passa très vite: nos trois interlocuteurs se jetèrent sur nous à une vitesse inhumaine puis ce fut le trou noir, la seule chose que je me souvienne, c'est que je m'étais mise devant Angela, la serrant très fort dans mes bras.

Malgré les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, je pus sentir une douleur inimaginable qui me prit au niveau de l'épaule droite en m'arrachant un cri de douleur et celle-ci dura et dura. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'envoler vu à la vitesse où il battait.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Encore dans la ruelle? Où étaient mes amis? Mais je ne me préoccupai pas de ça car présentement, les battements de mon cœur se mirent à s'affoler. J'avais tellement mal que je ne savais même plus si j'étais encore en vie ou en enfer. Après ce qui me parut des heures mon cœur cessa de battre, le feu qui s'était abattu sur moi semblait perdre d'intensité jusqu'à cesser totalement, laissant mon corps froid. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux de suite trop occupée à écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais dans une grande pièce, très grande même, j'entendais tout: le bruit du vent, des insectes qui volaient, des pas de certaines personnes, je ne pourrais pas dire combien par contre mais il y en avait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas dans un lit mais ma couche ne me parut pas désagréable. Déroutée. Voilà ce que j'étais. Vraiment déroutée, mais encore une fois, je m'étonnais car je ne ressentais pas de peur.

Maintenant que je n'avais plus mal nulle part, c'était même tout le contraire je ne ressentait plus rien à part une atroce douleur à la gorge mais trop occupée à savoir où j'étais et surtout où étaient mes amis, je l'occultai complètement.

Angéla ! Où était Angela ? Ma douce meilleure amie était-elle morte? Nan, impossible, cela ne pouvait pas se passer. Malgré que je n'en sache rien, j'avais le sentiment ou plutôt la conviction qu'elle n'était pas morte. Tout ceci commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Bon allez, Bella, arrête de jouer les trouillardes, ouvre les yeux et essaie de comprendre ce qui t'arrive bon sang !, me grondai-je moi-même. À ce moment-la, j'ouvris les yeux, même pas éblouie par la clarté de la pièce.

- "C'est bon, elles se réveillent!"

- "Ouffff."

- "Ben, c'est pas trop tôt !"

- "Bella !"

- "On va enfin la connaître !"

Je fus cernée, enfin, nous fûmes cernées de monde en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Je me trouvais dans une sorte de grange sur un bloc de pailles auprès d'Angela qui semblait se réveiller en même temps que moi.

Je ne reconnaissais personne à part Jessica et mike mais ils avaient changé...

Ils n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes : plus beaux mais surtout plus pâles, beaucoup plus pâles, mais ce qui me troubla le plus fut leurs prunelles. Ils avaient les yeux rouges vifs. J'eus un mouvement de recul tout en attrapant Angela, me retrouvant projetée à plusieurs mètres dernière.

-" Bella ? Angie ?"

Mike tentait de s'approcher, les mains en avant, entouré des deux hommes de la ruelle. Une sorte de grognement retentit de ma poitrine ce qui me prit totalement au dépourvu.

Mike s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne trouvais pas cela drôle, oh non, en ce moment même, je commençai enfin à avoir peur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angela qui avait toujours sa main dans la mienne. Elle semblait effrayée et elle en tremblait.

- "Où suis-je ?", tentai-je de demander d'une voix rauque. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas parlé. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui me répondit, c'était cette Monica, elle était arrivée une vitesse incroyable.

- "Alors voila, Bella, nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot, tu es un vampire. Je t'ai crée, enfin John t'a crée, pour que tu nous aide à reconquérir nos terres c'est à dire l'Alaska!"

- "Pardon ! Vous avez bien dit vamp... vamp... vamp..."

Cette fois, c'était Angela qui avait parlé d'une voix tellement faible mais que j'entendis parfaitement.

- "Oui ! Vampire ! Je sais, c'est difficile à admettre au départ. Vous êtes immortelles et vous avez des dons incroyables dont j'ignore encore l'entendu. Bref ! Au départ, je voulais, je te voulais toi seule, Isabella Swan, car je savais que tu aurais un potentiel, nous te suivions depuis quelques jours pour pouvoir de faire intégrer nos rangs mais quand je vous ai vu dans cette ruelle j'ai su que vous pourriez tous m'être utile alors j'ai fait une pierre deux coups. Maintenant il va me falloir voir quels sont exactement vos dons à toutes les deux," ricana-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Tout ceci était tellement absurde que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Mais je décidai quand même de poser toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête.

-" Donc si je vous suis, nous sommes devenus des vampires et donc immortels et je... je... je ... je..."

- "Et tu?"

- "Et je me nourris de sang humain comme dans les films?", demandai-je horrifiée.

Je préfèrerais mourir que de m'abreuver de sang humain et d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un même si je commençais à deviner le pourquoi de ma gorge en feu. Je devais avoir soif. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Et bien oui, même si les films racontent n'importe quoi! Et d'ailleurs, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim."

-" Euh... nan pas trop, "répliquai-je, ne voulant pas leur donner une occasion de me forcer à me nourrir de suite.

- "Et toi, Angela?"

- "Euh, nan merci, ça va aller pour le moment."

Elle serra ma main un peu plus fort. Je me tournai vers elle et je vis son regard aussi pétrifié et horrifié que le mien.

Cette histoire était bien réelle, quand soudain je réalisai quelque chose.

- "Mais Charlie ! Et ma mère ! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre ! Où sommes-nous ? Je devais les appeler pour leur dire que j'allais bien." Je vis un des deux hommes, John je crois, froncer les sourcils et se passer la main sur sa nuque signe que quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Je le fixai donc voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

- "Ca ne va pas, ce n'est pas normal."

- "Comment ça, John ?"

-" Mais regarde-les ! Franchement, elles se comportent toutes les deux comme si elles avaient des dizaines d'années et sans parler de leur proximité, elles ne devraient pas s'entendre comme ça ! Même nous qui avions le même sang, il nous a fallut des semaines avant de pouvoir rester dans la même pièce sans vouloir se sauter dessus. Elles ne ressentent pas le besoin compulsif de boire et elles se rappellent parfaitement de leur vie humaine et non le brouillard ou les petits flashs qu'il nous reste et je parie que ça ne changera pas et puis tu as vu combien de transformations qui prennent autant de temps toi ? Moi jamais ! Ca me trouble, ce n'est vraiment pas normal!"

Il ne respira pas de toute sa tirade. Angela se colla encore un peu plus à moi.

- "Je sais, je te comprends tout à fait petit frère mais c'est pour ça qu'elles sont si spéciales"

et que maintenant, personne ne pourra nous vaincre, sourit-elle calmant à son frère et m'angoissant encore plus.

- "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais ça serait sympa de nous expliquer là, parce que nous, on ne comprend que dalle!"

L'énervement prenait de plus en plus de place, surpassant la peur qui m'habitait. Je n'avais plus du tout peur en fait, j'étais juste inquiète pour certaines choses mais je savais d'après leur discours que nos vies n'étaient plus en danger. Je sentais Angela perdue et mon côté protecteur envers elle se déclencha mais pour ce qui était de Mike et de Jessica, je ne m'en faisais pas du tout. Mike m'énervait à me fixer comme ça et Jess, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer et irritée surement encore à cause du comportement de Mike.

- "Ok ! Laissez-nous, dit-elle aux autres, vous ne voudriez pas aller chasser un peu ?"

-" Non!", répondit-on en simultané.

- "Non merci, je préfère tout savoir d'abord et après on verra," ajoutai-je bien que le feu de ma gorge devenait de plus en plus violent et douloureux.

Nous nous assîmes sur notre bloc de paille blotties l'une contre l'autre tandis que Monica et John prirent place sur un autre bloc en face de nous. Une chose étrange se passa: Angela plaça deux doigts sur ma paume et je me sentis plus forte. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention car Monica commença à parler.

- "Tout d'abord, les filles, nous n'avons pas trop de temps donc je vais aller droit au but. Nous ne savons pas encore l'étendu de vos pouvoirs mais nous savons que vous en possédez de très grands et que pour je ne sais quelle raison vous êtes liées toutes les deux. Vous êtes toutes les deux comme la plupart des vampires ici, à part moi, John et mon époux Tim, des nouveau-nés parce que vous venez de « renaître » en tant que vampire jusque-là, ça va ?"

Nous acquiesçâmes de la tête.

-" Mais comment savez-vous qu'on a des dons et que nous sommes spéciales, je ne suis, pour ma part qu'une insignifiante jeune femme, maladroite, timide et assez discrète."

-" Oh, Bella ! Tu es tout sauf insignifiante, tu ne seras plus maladroite, enfin, je pense, et discrète ce sera plutôt un avantage pour la nouvelle vie qui t'attend," lança Tim qui arriva à ce moment-là. John, quant à lui, fixait la connexion entre moi et Angie qui avait placé sa main dans la mienne et entrelacer nos doigts.

-" Donc, je reprends, on remarque vos différences, tout d'abord par le temps de votre transformation qui a duré 6 jours au lieu de 3 habituellement."

J'allai répliquer mais elle me stoppa d'un geste de main.

-" Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait !"

J'acquiesçai.

- "Ensuite, on n'a pas pu vous séparer quand on vous a transformées. Bella, tu t'es mise devant Angie pour la protéger mais elle a voulu faire de-même, un double sacrifice en gros, et ça a dû vous lier encore plus d'une certaine manière. Puis, vous n'avez pas prononcé un seul son sans que l'autre ne le fasse au même moment : c'était très déroutant d'ailleurs !"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle sourit.

- "Quand l'une criait, l'autre également et vis-versa quand l'une cessait l'autre suivait. Pour ce qui est de vos pouvoirs, je le sais parce que moi aussi j'en ai un : il est très subtile mais très puissant. Mon don consiste à avoir un très bon instinct, par exemple, quand j'ai croisé ton odeur, Isabella…"

-" Bella !"

-" Oui désolée, Bella, j'ai su, non, j'étais persuadée que tu devais faire partie de mon armée. Également, quand on vous a vues tous ensemble, j'ai su que vous feriez une très bonne équipe."

-" Mais qui te dit que c'est un don pour moi ? C'est juste de l'intuition," s'enquit Angela, d'une voix assez calme et claire pour la première fois.

Tim et John se mirent à rire.

- "Très juste, mais ça, on ne peut pas le savoir !", s'exclama Tim.

-" Et qui d'autre a des pouvoirs ?"

- "John a le don de télékinésie et Tim est un traqueur. Une nouveau-né, Allyana, peut figer les gens sur place soit les humains, soit les vampires très pratique; Jessica, votre amie, peut forcer sur la volonté des gens pour qu'ils accèdent à toutes ses demandes un peu comme de l'hypnose."

- "Et nous?," osai-je demander.

- "Vous, c'est bien ça le problème, je pense que vous avez un bouclier mental et physique qui vous protège contre toute attaque mais comme vous êtes étroitement liées nous n'arrivons pas à savoir qui a le mental et qui a le physique ou peut-être que vous avez les deux."

-" Ohh !"

- "Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire par contre, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous voulez récupérer votre territoire ni comment vous comptez vous y prendre mais il est hors de question que j'attente à la vie de personnes, humains comme vampires."

-" Moi aussi", me suivit Angela.

Etrangement, on était en train de prendre de plus en plus confiance en nous.

- "Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant," déclara John," vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces donc c'est vous qui voyiez ; présentement nous allons vous laisser deux heures, vous avez une forêt aux alentours et à l'arrière de la grange il y a les cellules avec des humains, si vous changez d'avis. Au pire vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur les animaux de la forêt pour l'instant. Après nous vous présenterons aux autres et débuteront les entraînements."

- "Et notre famille ?"

- "Oubliez-les !"

- "Comment ça ? Il en est hors de question, il faut que je prévienne mon père."

- "Non bella ! Vous êtes déjà déclarées mortes dans un accident de voiture entre Port Angeles et Forks."

- "Comment ça ?"

-" On a masqué votre disparition parce que comme le père de Bella est shérif, ça aurait pu nous poser des problèmes, vous comprenez ?"

- "O… Oui," bégaya Angie.

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main.

- "Bon, on vous laisse, vous avez deux heures mais ne vous éloignez pas et surtout ne tentez même pas de vous enfuir parce que je vous retrouverais très facilement, ne l'oubliez pas."

Sur ce, ils partirent nous laissant seules.

- "Ohh Bella ! Dans quoi sommes-nous tombées ?"

- "Chut Angie, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas tant qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien."

- "Oui tu a raison. Bella ?"

- "Oui ang ?"

- "Comment on va faire pour chasser ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien mais viens, allons déjà dans la forêt, je n'aimerais pas tomber sur les humains qui sont enfermés."

- "D'accord."

Nous partîmes sans un mot de plus en direction des bois main dans la main à croire qu'on était collées mais Angela était ma raison de ne pas perdre pied et j'étais la sienne.

Nous courions à travers les bois à une vitesse effarante.

- "Waouhhh !"

- "C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, hein !"

- "Ohh oui !"

Nous éclatâmes de rire pour la première fois quand une bourrasque de vent ramena à nous et notre super odorat super développé une odeur plus qu'appétissante réveillant la brûlure de ma gorges qui maintenant que j'y pensais devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Suivant mon instinct je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur la direction de cette odeur qui me consumait, je me mis à me mouvoir sans y penser, gardant les yeux fermés. Suivant toujours mon instinct je me saisis d'une grosse silhouette qui se débattait mais n'ayant pas le dessus et me laissait de marbre. Je plongeai tête la première vers le son de mon obsession soudaine et croquai à pleine bouche dedans. Dès l'instant où le liquide chaud envahi ma bouche, je sentis une vague de bien-être me submerger et le feu de ma gorge cessa au fur et à mesure que ce liquide vital se déversait en moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux après avoir relâcher la bête, je me rendis compte que c'était un ours, un très gros ours. Un grizzly ! Je venais de me nourrir du sang d'un grizzly.

Angela n'était pas très loin, je ne la voyais point mais l'entendais parfaitement. Elle se nourrissait d'un cerf. C'est à ce moment-là que je sus qu'on ne serait pas obligée de tuer pour survivre, ce qui apaisa un peu le mal-être qui m'avait envahi à la découverte de ma nouvelle nature.

De retour au campement, on découvrit que la grange n'était qu'une partie de celui-ci, il y avait également un autre bâtiment un peu plus petit que le premier, également en bois. A l'intérieur j'y retrouvai une dizaine de personnes, en ligne, devant nos trois créateurs. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des hommes à part Jessica qui était près de Mike et une autre femme ou plutôt jeune fille car elle apparaissait tellement jeune elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Certainement d'origine afro-américaine à en juger par son teint. Nous allâmes rejoindre Monica qui commença à nous présenter :

- "Donc voila, je vous présente Bella et Angela. Bella et Angela, je vous présente Allyanna, Mike et Jessica que vous connaissez déjà, Marc, Pierre, Steve, Carl, Bob, David et Antonio. Donc maintenant que les présentations sont faites les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Alors Bella, Angela, David, Antonio et Carl vous allez avec Tim et les autres avec moi. Nous allons vous apprendre le combat et développer certaines tactiques pour les uns et leurs pouvoirs chez les autres."

Cela dura des semaines sans cesse. Malgré le fait que, avec mes amis, nous sachions très bien nous battre, nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à projeter notre bouclier physique. Le bouclier mental, nous y arrivions, seulement si nous étions en contact.

Nos créateur ne se souciaient guère de ça disant que nous étions déjà assez forts comme ça et que nous allons bientôt partirent récupérer ce qui leur revenait de droit : leur terre.

J'avais appris par John qu'en fait, tout c'était déroulé il y a deux siècles de ça. Ils vivaient tous en Alaska, il y avait deux personne en plus: un certain Liam et une certaine une certaine Jade. Jade était la compagne de John et la cousine de sang de Tim. Ils avaient une vie paisible, ils chassaient certains touristes ou se déplaçaient pour chasser mais revenaient toujours là-bas, loin de toute civilisation pour être tranquille jusqu'au jour où Jade a chassé dans la ville la plus proche plusieurs humains. Tim et John étaient partis en chasse à Juneau à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de leur habitation. Liam, qui était de plus en plus déprimé à cette période se mit dans une rage folle, une bagarre s'en suivit et Jade mourut. Monica qui avait assisté à la scène était partie de suite chercher son homme et son frère adoré. Liam qui avait rencontré un vampire végétarien il y avait quelques années de cela, voulant le recruter pour faire parti de la garde des Volturi lui avait fait promettre que si il avait un jour besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'il pouvait le contacter.

Liam, se rappelant de cela, le contacta donc de peur de représailles. Ce dernier qui s'appelait Eleazar lui répondit qu'il ne faisait plus parti de la garde des Volturi mais que lui et son clan viendrait l'aider au plus vite s'il acceptait de partager son territoire et de changer de régime ce qu'accepta Liam sans hésiter.

Une batille s'en suivit entre Liam, Eleazar, Carmen sa compagne et Emmanuelle, une vampire de leur clan contre Monica, Tim et John. Cette bataille se solda par un échec de ses trois derniers qui furent épargner par le nouveau clan d'Eleazar et chasser de ces terres. Il y avait maintenant 200 ans, jour pour jour dans une semaine que Monica et ses compagnons avaient dû fuir comme des moins que rien. Ils étaient dorénavant bien entrainés et tout à fait près d'un, à récupérer leur territoire et de deux, à venger la précieuse Jade de John.

Ce sont mes amis qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

- "Bah, alors, précieuse Bella encore dans tes pensées ?"

-" Mike, combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter tes sobriquets complètement ridicules ?"

-" rhoo, ne sois pas rabat-joie."

-" A quoi pensais-tu ?," s'enquit ma nouvelle sœur - c'était ce qu'Angela était maintenant, tout le monde nous croyant jumelles.

- "Oh, rien de spécial, juste à notre départ."

- "ahh !"

- "Ca ne vous arrive jamais de penser à Forks ?"

- "Forks ! Oh, ça fait loin ! C'était une autre vie."

-" Et elle te manque parfois ton autre vie, Mike ?"

- "Tu rigoles ! Ca jamais ! Je suis trop bien ici et en plus j'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie."

-" Par… Pardon," faillis-je m'étrangler

oh nan, ne me dites pas qu'il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais entre nous, pas après la discussion de deux heures que j'ai eue avec lui il y a deux jours pensais-je.

- "T'inquiète pas Bella, je ne parle pas de toi !", s'esclaffa-t-il.

- "Ouff tu m'as fait peur mais j'espère que tu parles bien de qui je pense ?"

-" Euh et à quoi tu penses ? Si tu penses à ta jumelle, tu as gagné."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Angela de s'étrangler tandis que mes yeux faillirent sortir de mes orbites.

-" Ahhh ! C'est trop facile avec vous les filles! Bien sûr que je parle de Jess. D'ailleurs Bella, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux."

- "Pas de quoi."

- "Tiens, d'ailleurs elle est où Jess?"

- "Ohh, elle arrive, elle discutait stratégie avec John."

- "ok."

- "Bah, tiens, la voilà."

-" Salut les filles !"

- "Salut jess !"

- "Salut mon cœur !"

Mike enlaça Jess pour la coller contre son corps et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, récoltant un grognement de dégoût de notre part, pas que ça me dégoutai de les voir faire ça mais c'était surtout que plus le temps passait et plus ils étaient expressifs en public ces deux. Après les premières semaines d'un nouveau-nés et la soif contrôlée, on a d'autres envies plus humaines dirons-nous, mais bon pas non plus au point de sauter sur le premier venu.

- "C'est bon ! Tout est près, nous partons dans six jours, le jour anniversaire comme le dit Tim", rigola Jess.

Elle était une des plus cruelles d'entre nous, elle avait gardé son caractère d'humaine mais sa cruauté en était décuplée, c'était d'ailleurs l'avis de Pierre au bout de la troisième semaine. On n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère.

Je lançai un regard à Angie qui comprit de suite.

- "Bella ça te dit qu'on aille chasser ?"

- "Oui, bonne idée, on vous laisse."

-" ok à plus tard les jumelles."

- "Oui c'est ça."

Nous marchâmes à vitesse humaine jusqu'à l'orée des bois quand j'entendis Tim convoquer tout le monde dans la grande grange, il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix. Arrivées dans la grange ce fut Monica qui prit la parole.

- "Bon ! Changement de programme ! Je viens d'avoir John au téléphone, il semblerait que nos très chers amis aient une certaine voyante dans leur rang donc aucune date n'est arrêtée. Préparez-vous à partir à n'importe quel moment."

- "Donc en gros, "reprit Tim, tant qu'on n'aura pas décidé d'y aller, ils ne sauront pas mais ils sont sur leurs gardes.

-" Et pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant même s'ils le savent, ils ne seront pas très bien préparés. Plus on leur laisse du temps et mieux c'est pour eux, non ?"

-" C'est pas faux Jess ! Très bien, allons-y départ dans 10 min."

- "Il est temps pour nous d'aller récupérer notre bien et de nous venger," déclara Tim au moment de partir.

- "Super !"(Mike)

- "Ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !" (Jess)

- "Que la vengeance commence!" (Monica )

- "Je ne le sens pas ce coup-là Bells !"

- "Je sais, Angie, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix et puis on pourra toujours essayer de négocier sur place."

- "C'est parti, suivez-moi!" (Tim)

Ce fut avec une excitation différente que l'on suivit nos compagnons vers l'inconnu. Angela était soucieuse de blesser quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un soit blessé peu importe le camp, quant à moi, j'avais ce nœud à l'estomac. C'était une sensation bizarre mais que j'avais déjà vécue mais n'arrivant pas à mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est que quand nous quittâmes le camp que j'eus une révélation : c'était le jour de ma transformation dans la ruelle, 6 mois plus tôt. Je sus que ma vie allait encore être bouleversée! Mais dans quel sens telle est la question !

* * *

**J'espère sincerement que sa vous plait toujours n'oubliez pas la case review loll pour tous me dire. bisoussssssss**


	3. Chapter 3 : De l'autre côté

**MERCI a stephd1 pour sont travail exceptionnelle **

** Les personnage de twilight appartiennent a stephenie meyer et l'histoire destinée m'appartient **

* * *

**PDV TANYA DENALI**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya Denali. Je suis vampire depuis 1890. Je vivais en Belgique, avec mes parents Christine et Franck ainsi que mes deux sœurs, Katrine et Irina. On était des triplées chose extrêmement rare à cette époque. Nous allions tous les ans en vacances en France, cette année-là on était parti en Alsace près de la forêt d'Illwald.

Un matin, mon père me proposa de faire un petit tour avec lui. On faisait souvent ça ensemble, on pouvait discuter et juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Ce matin-là, nous décidâmes d'aller un peu plus profondément dans la forêt pour bien repérer les lieux avant d'y aller tous ensemble un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

_**Sauf que ce jour-là, nous n'aurions pas dû...**_

Nous discutions, quand nous fûmes interrompus par un homme. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage... Grand, blond presque platine, de longs cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules et ses yeux... Il avait de tous petits yeux en amande. Mais, malgré la pénombre causée par les arbres, je n'oublierai jamais leur couleur d'un rouge bordeaux très sombre Je n'eus pas le temps de plus le détailler, que je sombrais déjà dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle fut le hurlement de douleur de mon père. Puis ensuite le feu qui me consuma de l'intérieur.

Je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi je ne mourrais pas. Pourquoi je ne sentais pas l'odeur du brûlé autour de moi? Pourquoi je ne perdais pas connaissance avec la fumée? En fait, rien de tout cela n'était réel, il n'y avait pas de feu. Il était à l'intérieur de moi. Il me consumait de l'intérieur. Je ne sus dire combien temps cela a duré. Je hurlais, je suppliais pour que cela cesse. Puis cela a enfin cessé. Je me suis, si je puis dire, réveillée.

Quand j'eus ouvert les yeux, tout me paraissait bizarre, trop coloré, trop fort , trop ... Et puis il y avait cette douleur, pas cette brulure, non, celle-là était différente. Elle restait dans ma gorge comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des années. Je me suis relevée mais ça aussi c'était étrange. A peine pensai-je faire un mouvement que celui-ci était déjà accompli. Je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus. Il fallait que je retrouve mon père, mes sœurs et ma mère. Tous devaient être morts d'inquiétude!

_**Je courus aussi vite que je pus. Croyez-le ou non, mais même Clark Kent n'aurait pu me dépasser ! (n/mel: lol )**_

Il était très tard, la nuit était déjà tombée, quand j'arrivai à notre campement. J'entendis ma mère pleurer. Elle était avec une autre personne, surement mon père. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et déboulai dans la pièce. J'étais trop heureuse de voir que mes parents allaient bien. Mais encore une fois cela ne se passa pas comme je l'avais prévu. A la seconde où je mis un pied dans la pièce, une odeur encore plus appétissante que tous les mets les plus délicieux de cette planète m'attira encore une fois.

Je ne réfléchis pas et laissa mon instinct prendre le dessus. Je n'entendis rien: ni les cris de ma mère, ni les cris de cet homme. Je me rendis alors compte de l'atrocité que j'avais commise qu'après l'avoir commise **(Note de Tanafia1992 beta readeuse: pas mal le jeu de mot mdr!) **quand je repris mes esprits. Ma mère se trouvait au sol, inerte et je tenais un autre corps dans mes bras. Je pris alors conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Oh! Mon dieu, je venais de tuer ma mère !

_**Je pris la fuite horrifiée.**_

Je m'arrêtai et m'effondrai. Je restai là, je ne sais combien de temps, je repensais à tout ça. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste à proximité des humains, j'étais devenue un monstre! Il fallait que je parte, mais il m'était inconcevable de laisser mes soeurs. Non, impossible! Mais comment faire si je m'approchais d'elles? Je risquais de les tuer! Je me fis une promesse : de ne plus jamais les approcher et de veiller sur elles de loin. Cela dura des jours et des jours, mes soeurs n'abandonnèrent pas les recherches pour me retrouver. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui les accompagnaient. Il y avait un garde forestier qui était obligé de les accompagner lors de leurs déplacements en forêt et un autre homme. Il était très bizarre, lui aussi. Un jour où je surveillais mes soeurs de loin, cet homme se tourna vers moi. Mais à cette distance, il n'aurait pas pu me voir, impossible me dis-je.

_**A la tombée de la nuit, mes soeurs rebroussèrent chemin, mais l'homme lui resta. Je le fixai mais en une seconde il avait disparu pour apparaître devant moi. Cet homme était Carlisle Cullen, mon sauveur. (n/mel: oui Carlisle le sauveur de ces dames ;) )**_

Il m'apprit que j'étais un vampire, et que je devais me nourrir de sang, ce que j'avais déjà compris. Je lui répondis qu'il en était tout de même hors de question. Il m'apprit que lui ne se nourrissait que de sang d'animaux pour ne pas à avoir à toucher les humains. Il m'apprit alors tout ce que je devais savoir à ce propos et il me demanda pourquoi je restai là. Je lui expliquai que je m'inquiétais pour mes soeurs.

Plus de deux mois après, mes soeurs étaient toujours là, et dépérissaient. Elles n'avaient plus aucun endroit où aller. On avait tout juste 20 ans, et aucun prétendant au mariage. On venait juste de finir nos études pour devenir infirmière pour moi et Kate et Irina pour devenir institutrices. Alors, j'allai retrouver Carlisle.

_**Il était décidé qu'on transformerait mes soeurs en vampire puis qu'on partirait loin. C'était pour éviter toutes complications. Carlisle prélèverait mon venin dans deux seringues, puis se servirait de son statut de médecin pour leur injecter. Une fois le changement opéré, il nous emmènerait le plus loin possible.**_

Nous décidâmes donc de nous exiler à l'autre bout de la Terre. C'était pour essayer de reconstruire une vie nouvelle tout en promettant de ne jamais retoucher au sang humain.

Nous arrivions donc en Amérique. D'un accord commun, mes soeurs et moi-même voulions nous éloigner le plus possible de toute vie humaine. Comme nous étions des nouveau-nés, Carlisle décida de rester avec nous quelque temps. Mais il repartit au bout de deux jours, car son métier de médecin lui manquait. Mais nous gardions contact.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se fit sa propre famille.

Des décennies plus tard, on avait fait la plupart des coins d'Amérique. Nous ne pouvions rester que quelques années au même endroit, sinon les humains auraient remarqué que nous ne vieillissions pas. Ce fut donc vers les années 1995 que nous sommes allées nous installer en Alaska dans une petite ville près d'Anchorage. C'était tout près du parc national où nous pourrions nous restaurer très facilement. Notre petit trio s'était agrandi avec le temps. Un couple nous avait rejoint: Carmen et Eléazar. Ils étaient eux aussi végétariens, ils venaient d'Italie où ils avaient laissé leur clan, ne pouvant plus supporter la culpabilité de tuer des humains.

_**Nous débarquâmes à Anchorage à cinq.**_

Mais là, il y avait deux vampires qui se battaient déjà pour le territoire! L'un était un jeune homme entre 18 et 20 ans, pas plus. Il était grand, bien bâti, les cheveux pas courts mais pas long non plus. Les yeux de l'innocence incarné, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

Et ils se disputaient le territoire contre trois autres vampires. L'un d'eux n'était pas très grand, il paraissait très jeune pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était en compagnie d'une femme plus agée. Elle devait avoir dans les 25-30 ans et d'un homme du même âge, très musclé également. Je demandai conseil auprès de ma propre famille. Ils répondirent que c'étaient l'endroit rêvé pour nous car c'était assez éloigné de la ville pour que nous puissions enfin rester.

Nous prenions part alors du côté du jeune homme seul, car il était également végétarien. Nous passâmes un accord avec ce dernier qui se prénommait Liam. Si on l'aidait à chasser ces vampires, il nous permettrait de nous laisser s'installer où bon nous semblait. Ce que l'on fit. Ils étaient donc partis sans un bobo. Nous ne voulions pas les tuer prenant le risque qu'ils essaient un jour de récupérer leur territoire. La vie se déroula tranquillement et les années passèrent...

Nous recevions nos amis Les Cullen. Et pour une fois ils étaient au grand complet.

Les Cullen étaient un clan que je chérissais tout particulièrement. Ils étaient 7. Le père, Carlisle, celui sans qui nous ne serions pas là, mes soeurs et moi. Il y avait sa femme Esmée et leurs enfants : Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, Jasper et sa compagne Alice et Edward. **(n/mel: ah oui Edward l'adonis... mais il est à Bella !)**

Edward ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau! J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à tendance cuivre, le regard pénétrant, la mâchoire carrée. J'ai su au premier regard que je l'aimerai pour l'éternité. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce mec est apparemment gay.**(n/mel: mdr)** Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'avait jamais accepté mes avances en plus de 100 ans! Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! Et sans parler de moi, il n'avait jamais montré un intérêt quelconque pour qui que ce soit !

_**Nous étions donc tous rassemblés, les 7 cullen plus ma propre famille. Ca faisait 20 vampires, dont la plupart avaient des dons et pas n'importe lesquels !**_

Au sein de mon propre clan, il y avait ma soeur Kate qui avait la faculté de faire passer un courant électrique à travers son corps ainsi qu'Éleazar qui lui pouvait ressentir les dons des autres. C'est même de cette façon que nous avions découvert le don de Liam. Ce dernier pouvait maîtriser et contrôler les éléments: l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Quant à la famille Cullen, eux aussi possédaient des facultés formidables. Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, Jasper lui, pouvait ressentir et contrôler les sentiments des gens autour de lui. Alice quant à elle, avait des visions sur le futur. Ce dernier don venait de s'agrandir, lui permettant également d'avoir des visions sur le passé.

_**Un jour de chasse en compagnie d'Alice, qui était une très grande amie, et du bel apollon qu'était Edward hum... Rien que de penser à lui waouh! Bref, lors de cette chasse un évènement se produisit: Alice se tendit, le regard dans le vide, ce qui voulait dire qu'une seule chose: elle avait une vision.**_

- "Que vois-tu Alice?", d_emanda Edward._

- "Une... Une attaque!", r_épondit-elle._

- "Qui? De qui parles-tu ?", s_'enquit-il._

- "Je ne sais pas, je vois juste que quelque chose ne se produira pas comme prévu."

- "Comment ça? Laisse-moi lire dans tes pensées Alice, s'il te plait! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ou me cacher des choses!"

- "Mais je ne te cache rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à voir cette vision."

- "Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe à la fin? Expliquez-moi!," l_es suppliai-je._

- "On va être attaqué par une armée de nouveau-nés. Mais ils sont commandés par trois vampires. Ce sont une femme et deux hommes."

- "Un brun et un blond, le blond est le plus musclé."

-" Euh oui. Mais comment le sais-tu ?," d_emanda Alice, avec surprise._

- "Je les connais! Il faut rentrer et vite! Il faut que je parle à Liam!"

Nous rentrâmes à toute vitesse et j'accourus vers Liam tandis qu'Alice mettait les autres au courant. Nous commençâmes déjà à préparer un plan d'attaque. Les garçons Cullen étaient aux anges.

-" Une bonne occasion de se défouler !", c_ommenta Emmett._

-"Ne soit pas stupide ! C'est dangereux!," r_étorqua Esmée tandis que Rosalie lui gifla l'arrière de la tête._

- "Bah quoi ! C'est pas vrai, bro'?"

Il s'adressait à Jasper qui était notre expert en matière de nouveau-nés créés pour une guerre de territoire vu qu'il avait été créé pour ça pendant la guerre de Sécession. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers ce dernier pour avoir son avis.

-" Vu ce que m'a dit Alice, ils seront à peine plus nombreux que nous. La majeure partie sera des nouveau-nés. Alors que nous avons l'expérience, même en admettant qu'il risque d'y avoir des vampires dotés de pouvoir. Nous aussi je pense que nous avons de très grandes chances de l'emporter sans aucune perte lourde", _répliqua sereinement Jasper avec un sourire._

Le jour J arriva une semaine plus tard. Avant de partir, nous décidâmes de les intercepter dans un pré un peu plus loin pour ne pas qu'ils approchent trop de la civilisation. Il était temps pour moi de faire ce que je m'interdisais de penser depuis l'annonce de l'attaque. J'interceptai Edward.

- "Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important Edward," d_éclarai-je avec entrain._

- "Qu'-est-ce qu'il y a ?" _Demanda-t-il de son doux ténor mais avec cette indifférence qu'il affichait constamment._

- "Tu dois certainement le savoir depuis longtemps mais je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où nos regards se sont croisés. Et ce sentiment ne fait qu'augmenter avec le temps."

- "Tanya... Tu sais très bien qu'..."

- "Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque!"

- "Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas! Je t'aime beaucoup, mais plus comme un membre de la famille, tu vois ?"

- "Je comprends mais là, on va partir se battre! Et il était hors de question que je meure sans te l'avoir dit de vive voix. Et tu veux dire que tu pourrais m'aimer ?"

- "C'est compliqué à expliquer. Tanya, tu es une femme magnifique, mais tu vois, je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part avec des sentiments fraternels bien sûr. Donc je ne sais pas, écoute, je te propose un marché. Là, on va se battre et une fois tout ça calmé, on en reparlera à tête reposée. D'accord?"

- "Très drôle pour des personnes qui ne dorment pas !", ré_pliquai-je avec un sourire._

Tout n'était pas perdu en fin de compte.

Nous partîmes rejoindre les autres en direction de la zone de combat ...

**Bataille**

**point de vue de Bella **

Nous étions quinze en tout quand nous atteignîmes la frontière de l'Alaska. Notre clan était composé de moi, Angela, Jess, Mike, Tim, John et Monica, accompagnés des 8 nouveau-nées créés par Monica.

D'après Monica et Tim, le clan Denali comptait 6 membres. Nous savions donc que nous étions en surnombre. Nous passâmes alors par la forêt pour atteindre leur demeure sans éveiller les soupçons des humains. Nous faisions ça en sachant que nous n'étions pas encore assez forts pour résister à l'appel du sang humain. Nous débouchâmes sur un pré, je m'attendais à voir un clan de vampires aux yeux rouge sang mais ce que je vis fut tout autre chose.

Le miel doré de leurs yeux me déstabilisa. C'était le même que le nôtre, à Angie et à moi. Mais si ces vampires étaient végétariens, c'était qu'ils avaient décidé de protéger les humains contre leur vraie nature. Alors que Monica et son clan ne le faisaient pas.

A cet instant-ci, je me suis dit à moi-même : comment peuvent-ils avoir le même regard que le mien alors qu'ils sont censés être les méchants de l'histoire? Me serais-je trompée de méchants ? En un regard avec Angela, je vis qu'elle était aussi déstabilisée que moi.

- "Pourquoi ?"

-" Pourquoi quoi ?", m_e répondit un John froid et dur._

-" Pourquoi ont-ils les yeux dorés ? Ils sont végétariens?"

-" Oui. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'ils nous ont volé notre terre!",_ s'exclama une Monica enragée._

- "Donc ce que vous me dites là, c'est que vous nous avez créé juste pour qu'on vous aide à détruire les seuls membres de notre espèce? Enfin, ceux qui partage notre point de vue à Bella et à moi ? Et tout cela juste pour récupérer un morceau de terre et par la même occasion votre fierté?", q_uestionna une Angela d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désarroi mais surtout ma colère_.

- "Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Angela! Tim et John sont notre famille maintenant. Et ils ont voulu détruire notre famille! Notre devoir est de la défendre!, "r_épondit Jess._

- "Oh. Si ! Ca à avoir avec ça, ils nous ont menti Jess! Angie et moi, nous étions sensées venir ici parce que ce clan détruisait tout sur son passage, et qu'il piétinait la mémoire de Jane et de leur créateur! Et là, on découvre un clan de vampire végétarien !, "r_épliquai-je, en colère maintenant._

- "Mais enfin, voyons, les filles! Je ne vous comprends pas! On est venu pour se battre alors, battons-nous !"

Mike était quant à lui, bien en colère par rapport à notre comportement, à moi et à Angela.

Je sentais que les autres étaient eux aussi en colère. Ils grondaient de plus en plus fort mais nous savions que c'était pour nous autant que pour le clan ennemi. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout. Je ressentais autre chose, une autre sensation que je ne connaissais pas. Elle naissait au fond de moi depuis quelques jours mais présentement, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

Je fis un pas en avant, Angie me suivit. Quand les autres ont voulu nous suivre, Ils se heurtèrent alors à un mur invisible. Nous nous retournâmes vers ce qui était jusqu'à lors notre nouvelle famille qui nous regardaient avec un regard noir de colère et une pointe de haine de la part de Jess

- "Tu en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête Bella. La grande bella, Bella la sensible. Et même après la mort tu continueras à te croire supérieure, Bella. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé! Je ne me forcerai plus Bella. Et si tu crois nous retenir longtemps avec ton satané bouclier tu te trompes grandement!"

Elle se retourna vers Monica et lui fit un signe de tête.

-" Tu as rempli ta part du contrat ma belle. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer."

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je venais à peine de comprendre que notre bouclier physique venait de se déclencher, empêchant les **"nôtres "** de s'en prendre aux Denali. Le reste se passa au ralenti. Je vis Monica prendre son tel et appuyer sur une touche puis se reculer pour prendre son élan. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien mes pouvoirs pour les contrecarrer quand j'entendis mais trop tard, le choc que provoquaient les vampires quand ils se battaient. Angie me tira assez rapidement pour ne pas me faire écraser par notre ancien clan qui avait sauté au-dessus de nous et de notre bouclier qui nous entourait pour pouvoir se mêler à la bagarre.

Nous assistâmes à une rencontre assez violente. Nous reprîmes malgré tout nos esprits assez rapidement, quand une espèce d'onde de choc me fit me plier en deux.

- "Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ca va?", _me demanda Angie._

Je réfléchis à toute allure, ne voyant pas comment faire cesser cet affrontement.

- "Il faut faire cesser ça, Angie, ils vont se faire tuer !"

- "Je le sais, Bella, crois moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire..."

Elle me prit la main et à ce moment-là le bouclier physique s'effondra. Je vis Jess courir vers nous mais elle était assez loin.

Une paire d'yeux en particulier accrocha mon regard. Elle m'attira, je me noyai dans ses iris pour ne plus jamais y ressortir… Angela me tira de ma rêverie.

- "BELLLAAAAA !"

Elle me lâcha la main, et se fit percuter par une Jessica encore plus folle de rage.

Tout se passa très vite. J'attrapai Jess par le bras et le cou et la balançai dans la forêt à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne, mais au bout de plusieurs secondes toujours rien. Je me reconcentrai sur Angie qui s'était déjà remise debout. Apres un bref regard pour la bataille qui faisait rage actuellement, je pris Angela par la main et commençai à m'éloigner en voulant ni me battre ni prendre part à ce conflit.

Nos **"adversaires"** avaient le dessus, mais je ne me résolus pas à les attaquer.

En fait, j'étais troublée. Plus je le regardai, plus j'étais tétanisée. Ce corps si svelte mais qui bougeait avec une telle grâce...

Quand tout à coup, Monica arriva derrière lui. Elle le ceintura de ses bras et fut à un cheveu de lui mordre la nuque. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut **PAS LUI.** Je le fixai, lui et ses yeux transcendants, ne comprenant pas la raison de mon trouble**. **Les cheveux en pagaille, il semblait résigné à accepter sa mort. Il me fit un sourire en coin qui aurait fait dérailler mon coeur s'il aurait encore battu dans ma poitrine.

Je secouais la tête en répétant non, non, non...

- "NOOOOON!", _hurlai-je à présent._

Angela, elle, ma si fragile petite sœur, restait tétanisée et s'accrochait à moi. Je la regardais en lui chuchotant :

**- "**Tout ira bien, Angie, je te le promets. Reste juste prêt de moi et surtout ne me lâche pas."

Elle acquiesça.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait tout ça, ces actes si surs. Ces sentiments qui me bousculaient me faisant avoir mal à la tête et surtout lui. Lui que je voyais si clairement alors que ma vision était floue. Lui qui brillait, alors que l'obscurité nous entourait.

Je me mis à le rechercher du regard, étant prête à me jeter dans la foule pour empêcher Monica de l'achever. Mais au moment où je le retrouvai des yeux, la scène qui se passait devant moi me plongea dans une colère noire. Comment était-ce possible ? Les sentiments que je ressentais étaient si puissants...

Pourquoi le fait que cet homme enfin, plutôt cet apollon, cet ange meure me perturbait? Me perturbait à ce point ? Je n'en savais rien. La seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il avait réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte de Monica. Mais avait contre lui Tim et John, les deux plus forts de notre clan. Ceux qui m'avaient créée pour faire de moi une arme, ceux qui se foutaient de la vie. Ceux qui ne respectaient rien! Ma rage atteignit des sommets.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai en plein milieu du champ de bataille, Angela sur les talons. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais mais tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que nous protégions ce vampire, le reste attendrait.

-" STOP !", _hurlai-je à nouveau._

Mais personne ne me prêta attention. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à se défendre pour les uns, et à attaquer pour les autres.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de rage s'amplifia encore d'instinct. Je resserrai ma prise sur Angela. Un immense nuage ou plutôt comme une aura s'échappa de moi allant se déployer sur toute la surface des hostilités. Mais sans que personne n'y porte la moindre attention. Elle était donc invisible pour les autres... Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait mais je sentais que ça m'affaiblissait. C'est alors qu'Angela, muette jusqu'à présent, me prit la seconde main et me transmit une énergie démesurée. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tous les combattants s'écroulèrent au sol avec des cris de douleur, tous, sauf un!

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'en soucier. Je me concentrai sur Angie pour essayer de me calmer et je réussis. Ce fut alors très lentement que les cris cessèrent. Mais, les combattants ne bougeaient toujours pas. Je me concentrai alors, puis tous se relevèrent.

Je m'adressai alors à mon ancien clan

- "Vous! Vous ne vous servirez plus de nous c'est terminé! Partez et ne revenez jamais ou je vous jure que cette fois je vous tuerai! Approchez-vous encore de cette ville et de cet Etat et je vous jure que je causerai votre perte. On est bien d'accord ?"

Ils ne me répondirent pas mais partirent sans demander leur reste. Jessica et Mike sur leurs talons ainsi que trois autres vampires. Le reste était déjà en miettes. Il restait seulement Allyanna qui elle, resta plantée là. Elle resta plantée devant une femme vampire aux traits doux et aux cheveux châtains.

- "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Ils ont brisé ma vie!"

-" Reste loin de toute civilisation pendant le temps qu'il faudra. Et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer des humains! Jamais. Va, nous ne te ferons rien," _lui répondit un vampire blond._

Moi et Angie restions plantées là, à nous regarder. Nous nous questionnions silencieusement sur ce qui allait advenir de nous. De toute façon, on n'avait pas notre place ici. Nous nous tournâmes vers le bois pour partir quand un des vampires de toute à l'heure s'interposa. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il nous en voulait sans doute après tout, nous étions arrivées dans les rangs de leurs ennemis.

-" Ne partez pas."

- "Pardon?", _répondit Angela._

Il fixa Angela d'une façon particulière. C'était comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message mais qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Mes yeux firent la navette entre les deux.

-" Restez ! Restez avec nous! Nous vous devons tellement."

- "Non, vous ne nous devez rien du tout! J'ai bien failli vous tuer! Je vous ai fait du mal !", _répondis-je d'une voix forte et remplie de remords profonds. En baissant la tête; je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment une bonne personne. Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses bizarres autour de moi pour que je les laisse en subir les conséquences._

Je sentais les autres vampires s'agiter derrière moi. Chose tout à fait normal. L'un d'eux se rapprocha. Je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que c'était l'apollon. Celui qui m'avait troublée plus tôt auparavant et qui s'approchait sûrement pour faire entendre raison à son ami et nous chasser. Mais bizarrement je ne voulais pas partir loin de lui! Il... comment dire… m'hypnotisait de plus en plus. Il s'approcha et je me sentis encore plus attirée par lui comme une sorte d'aimant. Il arriva enfin à nos cotés quand il fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas tout comme ma réaction : il me prit par les épaules, rapprocha mon corps du sien très lentement. Ceci toujours en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au lieu de réagir, de le repousser, à la seconde où ses lèvres ont effleuré les miennes, je ne contrôlai plus mon corps. A l'instar de quand je chasse, mon instinct de vampire avait pris le dessus. Je répondis avidement à son baiser. Mais, il se passa quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible avant, vu mon statut de vampire: je sentis une décharge électrique digne d'une centrale nucleaire me parcourir puis plus rien.

Puis ce fut le trou noir et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Même tarif mes lecteur adorer donner moi votre avis j'en raffole. **

**Le prochain chapitre demain**

**kissssssss**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : De l'autre côté.**


	4. excuse

**Coucou tous le monde **

Alors je m'**excuse énormement** pour ma si longue absence qui est je vous l'accorde **inacceptable** alors par respect pour le peu de lecteur qui me reste mais que j'aime beaucoup je vous dois quelques explication :

Alors comme vous le savez j'étais en irlande mais depuis mi aout j'avais changer de famille et dans ma nouvelle famille je n'avais pas internet et je travaillais énormement se qui m'empechais d'écrire

Ensuite fin decembre je suis rentrer en france mais c'étais les fêtes de noël et ma famille à qui j'ai beaucoup manqué ne ma pas laché pas moyen d'avoir 5 min loll

puis j'ai du remonté chez mes parent pour recupérer mes dernières affaires en vue de mon emmenagement dans les bouches du rhône (hello le soleil , les plages , les mec , hihihi !) j'ai du resté 1 mois sur paris sans internet

Mais je suis enfin **revenu **avec des** idées plein la tête **et du **temps pour ecrire **donc si il reste quelq'un qui aime cette fic je tiens a présenter mes plus plate excuse

J'ai également une annonce à faire ma correctrice popolove est deborder en se moment et donc ne peut plus me corriger mes chapitres. Alors si quelqu'un est **disponible et intérressé** sa serai geniale parce que le prochain chapitre est disponible mais pas corriger .

Sur ce je vous des gros bisous

Je vous aime fort

A très vite

BSX BSX

samy


	5. Chapter 4 : Défection

**Hello la compagnie ! **

**Voila un nouveau chapitre tous neuf pour mes lectrices adorées . J'espère qu'il va vous plaire c'est un de mes chapitre preferés. un grand merci ma feriou qui m'a corriger ce chapitre en un temps record alors qu'elle étais très occupé aujourd'hui. Je souhaite de bone bonne vacance à stephd1 ma super correctrice, et surtout faire un coucou spéciale à tifftouff19 et mel031 qui m'ont beaucoup conseillées à me replonger dans cette fic il y a quelque temps. **

**Je vous embrasse bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy !**

******Les personnage de twilight appartiennent a stephenie meyer et l'histoire destinée m'appartient **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Défection**

**PDV EDWARD**

Nous partions à la rencontre de ces vampires qui nous voulaient du mal, moi personnellement je ne voulais pas me battre, pas parce que je ne savais pas ! Au contraire, j'étais très doué mais comme mon père la seule chose qui pouvait me mettre dans une colère monstre c'est qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. Dans ce cas la, je suis vraiment méchant et avec le don que j'ai il m'est très facile d'avoir le dessus.

En effet je peux lire dans les pensées des autres, c'est très utile lors des combats mais également très contraignant dans la vie de tous les jours surtout pour l'intimité de mes compagnons, c'est pour cela entre autre que je suis solitaire.

Je me suis toujours contenté de moi même mais ces derniers temps ma solitude me pèse de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi je pense peut être que je vais essayer de me trouver quelqu'un même si se n'est pas le GRAND amour ca pourra sans doute m'apaiser et pourquoi pas avec Tanya Denali après tout ca fait des décennies qu'elle me court après. Cela lui prouvera peut –être que je ne suis pas gay. Franchement, j'ai bien rigolé avec cette pensée qui reviens souvent d'ailleurs, et en plus elle veut me parler des qu'on reviendra de la confrontation même si je sais déjà de quoi elle veut me parler.

C'est décidé, je vais essayer de partager ma vie avec elle ! Après tout, je m'entends très bien avec elle et ma famille s'entend très bien avec la sienne alors c'est décidé.

Revenons au présent, maintenant nous nous trouvions au beau milieu d'une prairie et devant nous se trouvait une quinzaine de vampires, des nouveau nées pour la plupart mais quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Les vampires devant nous étaient en désaccord .Ils avaient deux jeunes nouveaux nées qui faisaient face aux autres et ils discutaient mais ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard d'une de ces deux jeunes femmes que je compris le sens de leur désaccord malgré le fait que de la ou on était on pouvait tous entendre leur discussion.

Elles avaient quasiment la même couleur de yeux que nous mais c'était impossible ! D'une parce-que c'étaient des nouveaux nées et qu'ils sont incapables de se maitriser avant plusieurs années et surtout que quand bien même elles auraient été éduquées leurs yeux auraient du prendre cette couleur des mois plus tard à moins qu'elles aient déjà plusieurs mois.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille et chez son amie aussi mais étrangement ce n'est que la première qui me fascinait.

Soudain une étrange chose se passa très vite même pour un vampire. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais une douleur me pris dans tous le corps c'était comme si que l'on m'électrocutait et tous le monde autour de moi criait de douleur tous le monde sauf ...

Sauf ces deux vampire mais il y avait également Liam je ne pu en voir plus tellement la douleur me brouillait la vue et l'esprit également.

**PDV BELLA**

Nous étions toujours debout au milieu de ce champ avec tous ces vampires autour de nous qui hurlaient de douleur je compris que c'était moi qui provoquais ça mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter quand soudain on me prit par le bras assez violement me faisant lâcher ma prise de la main d'Angela

- "Arrête moi ca et tout de suite compris"

- "Hey toi tu ne la touche pas compris"

Il desserra sa prise mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ?

- "Ce n'est pas sa faute elle ne contrôle rien figure toi ! Recule tu veux bien ?"

Il recula mais sans me lancer un regard noir, Angela se rapprocha de moi et posa ses paumes sur mes joues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens ce qui me calma aussitôt mais pas assez

- "Bella ma Chérie calme toi respire !"

- "Je n'en n'ai pas besoin je te rappel"

Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin

- "Je sais mais prends en comme même une !"

Je m'exécutai ce qui me permis de me calmer et ce qui permis ainsi également aux autres de se reprendre et de se relever mais je ne perdis pas une seule seconde je me plaçai devant les vampires végétariens en position d'attaque face a mon propre clan.

**PDV ANGELA**

J'avais réussi à calmer Bella je savais comment la calmer on était très proches et depuis notre transformation un lien encore plus fort c'était crée. Quand je la vit se mettre en position d'attaque non pas face a nos adversaires principaux mais face à notre clan je ne réfléchis même pas, je fis de même. Quand à nos nouveaux adversaires ils étaient restés de marbre sans bouger.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes folles !" S'écria Jess

- "Nan il est hors de question que nous devenions des TOUTOU" Jamais je ne m'étais adressé a quelqu'un sur ce ton la mais la c'était sorti tous seul.

- "Quel toutou mais de quoi vous parlez franchement"

- "Ils se servent de nous pour attaquer ce clan alors que EUX ne font de mal a personne alors que vous vous êtes des monstres !" S'écria Bella

- "Des monstre nous et vous êtes quoi des anges peu être "(Monica)

C'est à ce moment la qu'un des vampires derrière voulu prendre la parole mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un autre de ses compagnons

- "De toute façon quoi que nous soyons nous ne somme plus des vôtres !"

- "Si c'est comme ca nous vous réserverons le même traitement !" S'écria Jessica avec un regard noir

- "Il n'y aura aucun affrontement aujourd'hui ni jamais !et je vous conseille de ne jamais revenir vous en prendre a lui euh a eux et je vous jure que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferai" S'écria Bella

-" Et comment tu nous en empêcheras "s'enquit Monica de sa voix hautaine

-"Comme ca" !

Quand soudain John s'écroula au sol

- "NONNNNNNNNNNN"

-" Alors ne vous approchez plus jamais de cette ville"

- "Ok nous partons ! Mais je te promets ma vieille que tu me le payeras très cher"

- "Allez vous en et TOUT DE SUITE !"

C'est ainsi que je vis Monica et toute sa troupe reculer pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse !

**PDV EDWARD**

Les autres s'en allaient laissant ces deux jeunes femmes devant nous enfin plutôt dos à nous et elles allaient repartir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles repartent mais elles n'avaient pas l'intention de se retourner.

Je m'apprêtais à leur parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il fallait que je dise quelle que chose, n'importe quoi, mais il le fallait. Ces filles me troublaient je n'entendais pas leurs pensées le néant pourtant j'entendais parfaitement les pensées de ma famille. Ils étaient troublés, stupéfaits, inquiets. Mais la seule chose qui m'intéressait à cet instant c'était ces filles qui étaient-elles?

Ce sont les pensées de Liam qui me sortirent des miennes.

En effet, il alla se placer devant elles en fixant tout particulièrement l'une d'elle et ses pensées étaient très claires. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles partent mais contrairement aux autres, lui, avait totalement confiance en elles.

- "Ne partez pas" Les interpella-t-il à mon plus grand bonheur.

- "Pardon ? "

Répondit une toute petite voix qui plaisait déjà à Liam, je pouvais le lire dans ses pensées.

-" Restez ! Restez avec nous, on vous doit tellement."

- " Non ! Vous ne nous devez rien du tout! On n'a bien faillis vous tuer"

- "JE vous est fait du mal !

Chuchota une voix cristalline mais avec un accent de remord profond en baissant la tête, suivi de son amie. Ca me déchirait le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais mal de leur peine ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ? Je ne m'étais jamais soucié de quiconque hormis ma famille. Je fis quand même un pas en avant puis deux et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais tout prêt des deux jeunes femmes. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus, me rapprochant encore mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait bon sang ? Plus je me rapprochais et plus la jeune femme me fixait d'un air indescriptible, de la peur ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur vu leurs puissances. Non vu SA puissance, je savais que cela venait d'elle. Il faudra que j'en parle avec Eleazar. Quand soudain je fus stoppé dans mon élan par quelqu'un mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, le repoussant sans même lui jeter un regard je savais que tout le monde me regardait à présent, j'entendais leurs pensées

- "Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait ?" Etait la question qui primait

- "Oh non mon chéri il va se faire massacrer !" S'inquiétait esmé, ma mère

- "Vas-y frérot," pensa emmett

-"Pfff qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore celui la ? (rosalie)

- "Ohh non! Mon amour pourquoi tu vas vers elle ! Reste avec moi" (tanya)

- "Fait attention mon garçon !" Carlisle qui savait que je l'entendrais

Il a tellement confiance en moi, une confiance que je ne méritais en aucun cas.

Là j'étais devant elle à quelques centimètres d'ELLE et elle me fixait.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je compris que je pouvais lire dans l'esprit de l'autre jeune femme mais pas d'ELLE mais pour l'instant rien d'autre ne m'intéressait a part ELLE

Sa bouche, ses cheveux et ses yeux mon dieu qu'ils étaient démonstratifs d'une couleur indescriptible mais plus je m'approchais et plus il me sembla qu'ils changeaient de couleur.

Ce n'est pas possible tu délire mon pauvre pensai-je

Et la je fis la plus téméraire, la plus stupide mais la plus excitante chose de toute ma vie...

**PDV LIAM**

Edward s'approchait dangereusement des filles. Moi aussi j'étais proche d'elles mais moi pour une raison encore inconnue j'étais immunisé contre leurs pouvoirs ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

En effet je ne sais pour quelles raisons mais l'une d'entre elles m'attirait énormément je voulais la protéger elle me semblait si fragile mais si forte à la fois c'est une foule de sentiments qui m'envahirent en même temps je ne pouvais plus penser, plus réfléchir je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer mais une chose était sure partout ou cette jeune femme irait je la suivrais peu importe les conséquences...

Je lui appartenais dorénavant et je savais que si je m'éloignais d'elle, le vide que son absence créerait, m'anéantirait...

**PDV ANGELA**

Nous allions partir je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'avoir été à deux doigts de faire du mal à des innocents de LUI faire du mal.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi IL était le seul à ne pas être tombé de douleur quelques minutes plus tôt mais je savais qu'à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui il m'avait hypnotisé

Je voulais m'approcher de lui entendre sa voix mais je me sentais tellement coupable mais il nous avait arrêté peut être qu'il ne nous en voulait pas ou alors c'était pour comprendre oui ca ne

pouvais être que ca JAMAIS une fille comme MOI aurait pu intéresser un homme comme LUI homme c'est vite dit il était plus proche d'un dieu que d'un homme.

**PDV BELLA**

Il nous avait stoppées mais pourquoi

Est ce qu'il était inconscient

Idiot

Masochiste

Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu encore le premier je veux bien il était immunisé bien que j'ignore pourquoi tout comme j'ignore d'ou me venait toutes ces facultés que j'avais acquises depuis mon réveil plus ca allait plus ca empirait

Mais l'autre il se rapprochait encore et encore

Pourquoi ?

Et il me fixait.

Pourquoi ?

Toute ces interrogations et toute cette journée n'avait été que désordre je n'arrivais plus à penser et cet homme si TROUBLANT n'allait pas aider. Il se rapprochait encore et encore et plus il se rapprochait plus je me sentais, Bizarre. Non pas Bizarre je me sentais envahie d'un sentiment Celui là je ne le connaissais pas, mais bon dieu qu'il était fort. C'était comme une attraction comme si j'étais hypnotisée par lui tout se brouillait autour et plus il devenait net je pouvais distinguer chaque nanomètre carré de sa peau, la vitesse a laquelle il marchait, le moindre de ses cheveux qui bougeaient par le mouvement.

Je ne décrochais pas une micro seconde mon regard du sien et lui du mien.

Il était si apaisant mais si troublant. HEY OH! BELLA REVEILLE TOI ! Tu viens de le faire souffrir le martyre ainsi que toute sa famille et sans doute à sa compagne alors pense-tu qu'il va te faire la causette ca non Pensais-je pour moi-même.

Il veut se venger c'est sur et tu la mérité alors laisse toi faire après tous, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre.

Rien tu à déjà tous perdu !

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu sa réaction, oh non, elle me fit me raidir sur place.

Là c'est sur cette fois ma fille, tu as vraiment perdu la boule !pensai-je pour moi même.

**PDV TANYA**

Il m'avait dit qu'on en parlerait, cette fois c'est sur j'allais enfin voir mon " rêve" de toujours se concrétiser même si j'avais peur de ne pas survivre a cette bataille ou que lui ni survive pas, pas que je n'aurai pas pu survivre sans lui.

C'est vrai que j'avais toujours voulu Edward à croire que mon destin était liée au sien.

Mais la ce qui se produisait devant mes yeux était au delà de l'inimaginable mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bordel !

Ya même pas une heure de cela il me promettait d'avoir une discussion sur notre avenir ensemble et la il se mettait en danger volontairement

- "Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

Edward n'y va pas reste avec moi arrête elle ne se contrôle pas

Je n'eus même pas le droit a un regard, je m'étais presque jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher d'aller vers elle, mais il ne m'accorda même pas UN regard pire même il m'a repoussé

Je ne comprenais plus rien ou pire je ne voulais pas comprendre se qui arrivait juste devant mes yeux .

**PDV EDWARD**

La je me penchais vers elle, la prit dans mes bras, la serrai contre moi et l'embrassas avec force et

chose qui me plu plus que de raison est qu'elle répondit à mon baisé avec une telle passion.

Quand tout à coup son corps se détendit jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'effondre dans mes bras.

Je paniquais et son amie aussi.

Nous décidâmes alors de tous rentrer à la résidence.

Je déposais Bella dans une chambre à l'étage pendant que tous les autre se remettaient de leur émotions. Certains partirent chasser et d'autres juste s'isoler en couple.

Je décidais de prendre la parole

-"Qui humm qui est vous ?" Dis-je

-" Je m'appelle angela weber et voici isabella "bella" swan nous venons de forks état de Washington nous avons été attaquées a la sorti du cinéma il y a quelques semaines mais nous sommes différentes "

-"Comment ca ? dit liam qui nous avait suivi dans la chambre angela bella et moi"

- " Je ne sais pas exactement tout d'abord nous ne ressentons pas la faim comme vous , nous sommes pas sensibles au sang humain nous sommes aussi liées ca je n'ai encore moins d'explication d'après les autres ca peut être du que lors de notre transformation bella et moi nous nous sommes protéger mutuellement et aussi peut être du à d'autres facteurs inconnus quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes liées c'est bella la plus forte moi je suis la pour la canaliser un peu comme avant" sourit elle .

Elle nous raconta toute leur histoire en détail et bella ne se réveillait toujours pas mon père carlisle qui est médecin est même venu mais il n'a rien pu faire bella restait une énigme pour tout le monde.

**Il fallait juste attendre.**

**Attendre qu'elle se réveille, si elle se réveille et pire que tous si elle allait avoir besoin de moi autant que je devenais dépendant d'elle à chaque seconde qui passait.**

**

* * *

**

Voila pour aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine je pense et si vous me mettez plein de review en me disant tous se que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou de ma fic en général il se pourrait que sa me motive beaucoup pour vous pondre un beau chapitre a l'avance.

je vous adore.

Gros bisous

samy.


End file.
